Sorry, blame me
by Cold-and-broken-tone413
Summary: She looked at him as she held onto him. His nightmares possibly scaring her more then him. Because the only person who could end his nightmares, he had found lying dead at his brothers feet. I do now own Naruto what so ever. Watch out for language (not done yet)
1. Chapter 1

Warning there may be strong language and some...themes the youngsters shouldn't read about...I warned ya ;) So anyways author note right here this is just like an introduction for whats to come so hopefully you like it and you will comment and stuff like that cause it would make me feel good inside O_O did I just say that...so anyways read very carefully because some things that I type on this awesome website has everything to do with what happens later so... I hope you enjoy the introduction kitty's I DO NOT OWN NARUTO KISHIMOTO DOES XDDDD

* * *

He remembers tears streaming down her face, and she had told him that she wanted to go, but he was afraid that those shadows would kill her light. He remembers that she told him to not leave her alone. But all that's dead has already past. The war outside of their gates has been raging on. Dear gods spare them another problem.

* * *

Her face was mixed with surprise and horror as she grabbed a kunai from her pouch and slashed at him. His black orbs seemed to be screaming for help while the smirk on his face was taunting. And the kunai in his hand against her throat showed the truth about everything. She only had one shot at this so she kicked her leg straight out behind her, aiming to hit him in the gut. And she didn't miss.

Sakura panted hard as his limp body fell to the ground with an empty thud. She wiped her hands on her skirt and flipped her hair out of her eyes with her hand. She looked at the area around her and went to walk forward but fell to the ground next to Itachi's limp and bleeding body. A blurry figure was all she saw before she blacked out.

Before***

There was something about his eyes that intrigued her yet made her shiver with fear the last time she saw him. She didn't cry when she saw him. She wouldn't. She didn't love him like she used to. "Sakura." When he said her name she slowly lifted her head up but didn't speak. "Tell Naruto, that the next time I see him. I'll kill him." His silky smooth voice echoed through her head. She bitterly smirked at him which somewhat surprised him. "I can't do that Sasuke." He narrowed his eyes at her, "And why not." He demanded more then asked. "He's dead," she said while turning around and walking away. A harsh breeze tossed her short locks about. And when she turned around he was gone. Sasuke, was gone. That was the last time she had seen him in years. The trip back to the village had been surprisingly short. Her new black skirt and new black and red shirt fluttered in the wind as she stepped through Konoha's gates. All you could hear was the wind and nothing else. It was too quiet...Naruto's not here anymore. Sakura rubbed her eyes and tucked a strand of her petal pink hair behind her ear. Its going to be quiet in Konoha now.

Not to mention she was all alone.

* * *

She whimpered when something changed in his once warm eyes. "I-I didn't-"

"Don't lie to me. I know what happened. You can't lie to me Sakura-Chan." Blue eyes turned red. He lunged, she screamed. He was lying dead in front of her.

* * *

The first thing she felt when she became conscious was wet grass against her cheek. She did what all good Kunoichi's should do and didn't move a muscle. Well actually she couldn't considering the fact that she was tied up. But anyways, she didn't move a muscle and strained her ears. She heard someone shifting in a tree and the crackle of fire. She felt the warmth of the fire envelope her like how Naruto used to hug her. Used to. "You can open your eyes now," a cold voice said. Sakura shivered but slowly opened her green eyes. She felt his breath on the back of her neck as he demanded, "How did you kill Itachi." At first she didn't answer him. No she couldn't answer him, because it was Sasuke talking to her, her one and only true lo-that's cute. That's real cute, but lets get serious here. She was choosing not to answer him. "Why should I tell you," she said in a sarcastic voice. The blade of his sword was sharply pressed against her throat. "Just answer the question," he growled. She clicked her tongue, "A little impatient aren't we Sasuke?" He growled again but put his sword back into his belt loop and stepped away from her. "So...can I leave now," she asked as he put out the fire. He paused for a moment before picking up a bag from behind a bush and putting it on, "...no." She stared blankly at him for the longest of times, "And why the hell not?" He threw an amused smirk over his shoulder, it was a bitter smirk, "Because you won't tell me how you managed to kill Itachi." His smirk faltered, "And because you have a bracelet on that conceals you chakra yet you managed to kill Itachi." Her eyes widened for a moment before she brought her wrist up somewhat. "Who in the hell...untie me!" He rolled his eyes and cut the rope with a kunai, "If you try to run, I will harm you." She shook her head and smirked, "Where are WE going?" He looked at her briefly before facing north in the forest, "I need to complete a task and I need your skills." She rolled her eyes, "And what is this mission?" He kept his face composed, "To kill Itachi and Kabuto," he said casually, like it was nothing. "But it seems you've already done one of the two jobs for me." Sakura frowned while standing up, biting her lip, "Well...when I was fighting Itachi it almost seemed too easily. I'm not saying that he's alive." She quickly added in as she saw the expression on Sasuke's face. "But lets just say for now that he is dead. And you kill Kabuto-" "-I will." She glared at him, "-when you kill Kabuto, will you be coming back to the village?" He kept his face composed, "No. What is there in Konoha that I should go back for?" She paused for a moment, "...absolutely nothing. Naruto's gone, Kakashi...is in the hospital..." He nodded his head, his point being proved he tilted his head north, "Let's go." She crossed her arms across her chest and slowly walked forward. Life is just wonderful.

* * *

She found a new reason to change and the reason was him.

She doesn't really know were the world is and neither does he.

He wouldn't. He couldn't leave her.

He wouldn't want to hurt her in any way. But what about Itachi? He had to kill him to protect her. He didn't want to leave her.

He would.

Your probably wondering why she's so calm...she's not.

* * *

Her eyes widened when she realized that he was trying to kiss her. He was holding her hips while her back was pushed up against the tree and he was leaning in. Closer and closer...and just as Sasuke was about to kiss Sakura-she opened her eyes and froze. No, Sasuke wasn't about to kiss her. She realized that this whole thing about her killing Itachi and Sasuke finding her...had been a dream. And as she looked up to see a pale white face grinning down at her, she realized that she had walked into a nightmare. Because Orochimaru was staring down at her.

* * *

Oh...my...Jashin...it had all been a dream! And Sakura woke up to see Orochimaru grinning at her...what the hell?! So check this story soon and review and stuff I know I have to be more descriptive and I'm working on it! Please comment and follow :) If some one doesn't comment and it doesn't get a lot of likes and stuff I won't be adding the other chapters so PLEASEEEEEE I LOVE YOU ALL!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2! I finally have written it! I've been busy and sick so sorry to you peoples :) But anyways don't forget to leave a review and if its a bad review that says 'Oh this sucks' or 'its stupid and lame' or something like that just remember...O_O I will hunt you down and eat you...just kidding! XD I'll just remove it like i did with a erm- certain review i got earlie. I do not own Naruto or any of the characters...i just love to have the right to screw with their lives!Watch out for language kitties!

So please comment ask questions and give me feed back but most of all

Enjoy :)

Chapter 2

* * *

The chains around her arms were strangely warm compared to her cold and frail skin. She felt like she was in a circus, putting on a show for Kabuto as he circled her. She kept her head down as he eyed her up. Her arms chained to the wall as her hands dangled limply next to her head. "I have a plan in mind for you my cherry blossom," he purred. She tried to not flinch as he touched her hair. He chuckled and placed his hand on her shoulders as the stone door creaked open and Orochimaru walked in.

"How is out dear Sakura-Chan today," he hissed as a smile formed on his face that didn't reach his eyes. She shivered and looked at the wall behind him. Kabuto let his hands fall to his sides before he bowed facing Orochimaru. Orochimaru walked right past him and placed his hand on Sakura's cheek, "I have an experiment I must focus on now." Sakura's eyes widened, "And my dear, you are the first to learn about it."

A blood curtailing scream echoed through out the hallways.

You don't know why you can't hear her cry.

You have this nagging fear, and you don't know why but it has something to do with her.

* * *

It was a part of him, he told himself. It was something in which he couldn't control and he had no power over. He at first had wanted to do it. He had wanted to break that bond, and he told himself the reason for that being was because they were holding him back from gaining greater power. But then he realized that the bond was so strong that he couldn't break it. Sure, it would only take a matter of seconds to kill them both. It would be quick and it wouldn't require any feeling...at first. But then when they were dead...

But he had time now, and time was something he didn't want. But in a way time was something he greatly needed. A knock came at the door as he sharpened a kunai, he narrowed his eyes as he stood up and walked to the door.

"What is it?" he almost hissed as he cracked the door open.

Blue eyes widened, "I-it's me S-Sasuke-San...it's Natsumi. Lord Orochimaru wanted me to tell you something." She fidgeted nervously.

"What does he want you to tell me," Sasuke said, his voice slightly softer.

The slave shifted from foot to foot, "He wanted me to tell you that a group of slaves has come in." He slightly raised his eyebrow. "One of the slaves that came in...," her face twisted into confusion, "He said you would know her. Her name is Haruno Sakura." The kunai in his hand dropped to the floor, something flickered in his eyes.

"...where is Orochimaru?" His voice was demanding and was ice cold. Natsumi flinched away from him. "I-in the cell room with the other-" He was rushing down the hallway before she could finish.

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now.

* * *

Orochimaru smirked as blood dripped onto the ground from his mouth. Sakura was now unchained and was lying on the damp ground, a bite mark on her shoulder. Her eyes were wide open and she was breathing heavily, her clothes bloody and shredded on her body. "Kabuto, I hope to wish before my...pupil gets here that she doesn't remember this." He smirked and licked his lips, "I only wish for her to remember, certain things." Kabuto pushed up his glasses and grinned, "Will do, Orochimaru-Sama."

Sakura flinched as Kabuto's hand rested on the front and back of her head. Please someone come and save her! Kabuto's chakra slithered to his hands and went into Sakura's head, erasing the memory of being bitten, but keeping enough memory there to have her only remember, being raped. Orochimaru left the room and chuckled to himself, oh how the mighty have fallen.

Sakura shivered and wrapped her arms around herself as she curled into a ball. Naruto... She sensed a familiar chakra flying towards the cell door, but in a way she didn't care at the moment All she could think about was Orochimaru and his snake-like eyes. She shivered in disgust. Birds chirping was what she heard next and hope raised in her. Kakashi... The door crumbled into a million pieces and dust clouded her vision. A hand flashed out of the dust and grabbed Kabuto's throat. "Where is she," a cold voice demanded of him. Kabuto smirked as he coughed out, "W-who are you t-talking about?" The hand clenched around his throat tighter, the shadows concealing the mans face. "Oh! Are you talking about the little cherry blossom, Sakura-Chan?" Kabuto smirked at the man, hands clutched onto his wrist and lower arm. A genjutsu must be placed over her...she didn't know who this person was, but he was the only chance of escape for her. She closed her eyes and formed the tiger seal, a seal that she found most helpful when controling chakra. Kai! The genjutsu slowly pealed away and revealed her to her savior. The man let go of Kabuto and in an instant was at her side, his dark eyes glancing all over her body before meeting her eyes. You most likely already know who it is.

She screamed.

* * *

Sasuke flew down the stone hallway, kicking open each and every door in his wake. How could she have gotten herself caught? He growled to himself and sped up his pace when he heard her scream. Finally the last door was blown to pieces by his chidori, already clutching Kabuto's throat, his breath coming in slow grasps. "Where is she," he demanded in a cold voice. Kabuto smirked and managed to cough out, "W-who are you t-talking about?" Sasuke's hand clutched around his neck tighter. "Oh! Are you talking about the little cherry blossom, Sakura-Chan?" Sasuke's black eyes turned red and he clutched onto Kabuto's wrist. A flare of chakra caught Sasuke's eye and he saw a flash of pink hair as he let go of Kabuto. He instantly went over to her side and winced when he took in her appearance. Finally his black eyes met hers, and she screamed. His eyes widened somewhat before he activated his sharingan and Sakura fell into a world of black. Sasuke hooked his arms under her legs and neck and lifted her up, unconsciously holding her to his chest.

"What did you do to her?" he said, glaring at Kabuto.

Kabuto flashed him a bitter smile before standing up and walking to the door, "Isn't it obvious Sasuke-San? She was raped."

Sasuke saw red.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Itachi?" a little Sasuke said shyly. Itachi slowly turned his head towards his little brother as he flung a kunai at a tree, "What is it Otouto?"

Sasuke shyly looked at the ground, "Today was um, my first day at the academy...and I um, met some new people." Little Sasuke's face grew slightly red. Itachi turned his gaze on his younger brother and inwardly smirked. This is going to be interesting... "Oh? And what 'people' did you meet?" Sasuke unconsciously grabbed at the seem of his clothing as he answered his brother quietly. "Well I met this boy...," his nose scrunched up, "His name is Naruto, he's nice...but too loud. I met a...," his face turned a bright shade of pink. "I um, met a girl. She has bright green eyes and pink hair!"

Itachi thought for a moment, "Is her hair as bright as the color of pink your face is?"

Sasuke playfully nudged his brother, "Aniki! Her um, name is Haruno Sakura."

"I see."

Itachi kept that name in mind.

* * *

So did you like it so far? I know there isn't a lot of SasuSaku but you'll just have to wait until later chapters! But don't worry! I will post something else up soon

I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY!

LOVE YOU ALL ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello kitty's *peeks around the corner* okay I admit I'm in love with this story so far and I might post this earlier than expected XD but anyways please, please, please review and enjoy :)**

* * *

Her throat was dry. Her throat was dry, and she doesn't remember why. Sakura's eyes snapped open as she gasped for breath. Her heart was pounding like crazy and her vision was blurry. A cold hand grasped her wrist and she yelped and tried to pull away. A glass of water was placed in her hand and she blinked at it before gulping it down. As soon as the cup was empty she rubbed at her blurry eyes and faced the person still grasping her wrist. Sakura let out a strangled gasp and her green eyes widened. Her savior had been Uchiha Sasuke.

Shit.

* * *

She wanted him to understand what she had gone through.

She wanted him, to feel her pain.

She wanted, to watch him fall.

* * *

She was staring at him with huge eyes. Her lips were slightly parted and he could clearly see the shock written on her face. So he decided to break the silence.

He took the cup from her and set it on the floor next to his bed, "How are you?"

She didn't speak at first until eventually she managed to croak out, "What do you think?" He was probably just humoring her.

He blinked, "We are leaving here in two hours, by that time Orochimaru will be dead. You will be traveling with me as my medic and I will find the one whom I wish to kill."

Sakura gaped at him, "What! You're going to kill Orochimaru?" Sasuke stared at her, some...emotion flickering in his eyes that she couldn't distinguish. "Yes." He slowly stood up.

She crossed her arms, "What if I don't want to go with you?" She closed her eyes and waited for him to answer. He never did. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was staring at her, his eyebrow slightly raised. "You're coming with me, and if you don't cooperate I will have to use force."

She stood up on the bed, making herself feel taller than him. Her fists were clenched as she ground her teeth together. "You can't _make_ me Sasuke," her stomach flipped when she said his name. Not in a good way either. "I'm not that same weak little girl who will follow her precious Sasuke-_Kun_ around. I've changed Sasuke. Even more then you. I was..." She took a deep breath. "I was raped, Sasuke and apparently that doesn't bother you because you 'broke' our bond. So you know what I say? Screw you."

He gave her a blank stare and muttered, "I know you were raped. Why do you think I killed Kabuto? Why do you think I am going to kill Orochimaru?" And with that he walked out the stone door muttering, "I'll be back...two hours." The stone door slammed shut and she heard Sasuke's retreating footsteps. He had locked the door. He couldn't tell her what to do. She loaded her arms with chakra..., but it didn't work.

* * *

You cut her open and she keeps

bleeding.

* * *

-Flashback-

_Kill them all. Murder them._

_'Not Sasuke.'_

_They are planning to over throw us._

_'Keep Sasuke alive.'_

_Blood stained on his hands..._

_*Flinch*_

_Family, friends, his clan._

_Innocent blood._

_Keep the emotionless mask on. Remember, no mercy._

_'Too young...Sasuke...is too young...'_

_A scream. A cry. In pain. They don't know why._

_But, he does...he does._

_Lack of emotions._

**Fake **_hatred in his eyes. _

_Trying to hold back his own tears and cries._

_Of pain._

_'No mercy!' he screamed in his head as he quickly wipes a tear from his cheek._

_Weeping in his head._

_People, many,_

_dead._

_Because of him._

_'On to the next house.'_

_And he moved on._

_Aunt, Uncle, Grandmother, Grandfather._

_Dead._

_He knew Sasuke would be coming home soon. _

_So he decided to leave him with a huge bruise,,,_

_on his heart._

_Pulling on his emotions._

_With strings, like a puppet._

_'Funny, how things can be said and done in the end.'_

_In different ways..._

_'Love me or hate me, but all in all you'll despise me.'_

_'This is going to break him,' the man thought to himself, as he heard his brother cry and shout._

_So he hid in the shadows, trying not to show he still cared._

_His brother froze when he saw the blood._

_'Mom, dad?' he whispered to his `**dead** sleeping parents._

_Though they were lying on the floor..._

_But anyways, a part of Sasuke died right then. _

_'Who could have done this,' he whispered out loud._

_It was then that Itachi, yes Itachi decided to come out._

* * *

Sasuke scowled as he walked down the cold, dark, never ending hallway. He had his hand on his sword and gracefully, full of pride, walked to Orochimaru's room. Sasuke knew he was stronger than him. An emotion passed through Sasuke's eyes as he came to a stop before Orochimaru's room and blasted the door with his chidori.

The emotion had been something very familiar to him.

Revenge.

The curse seal fully enveloped him then. Orochimaru's snake-like tongue came out as he licked his lips and smirked. Sasuke stood there, emotionless as ever. "Now about our little cherry blossom," Orochimaru hissed, "Where should we start?" Sasuke tensed as Orochimaru slowly stood up and smirked.

They both lunged.

* * *

The pale moonlight flashed through the window in streaks as a boy walked through the streets, his hands shoved in his pockets. He grimaced as clouds passed over the moon, concealing him fully in the darkness. He couldn't stand the darkness, the feeling of being alone; losing the ones you loved... He already had enough of that every day. He stopped under a street light and looked at the sky. Yes, Uzumaki Naruto, felt lonely.

Because he's dead.

* * *

**O_O wow...um I don't know what to say...um happy New Year though :) but yeah comment and stuff please *insert heart here* **

**Oh! I'm having a contest! Private message me with information about a character and i will give you credit and your character will be in my story! But in order to do this give me a nice review please *insert thousands of hearts* love you all :)**


End file.
